Games Done Quick
| last = | next = | organizer = Games Done Quick, LLC | founder_name = Mike Uyama | website = }} Games Done Quick is a semiannual video game speedrun charity marathon held in the United States, originally organized by the Speed Demos Archive and Speedruns Live communities. Since 2015, it has been handled by Games Done Quick, LLC. Held since 2010, the events have raised money for several charities; the most common two being the Prevent Cancer Foundation and Doctors Without Borders. The events are broadcast live on Twitch. Viewers are encouraged to donate for incentives during the stream such as selecting the file name or main character's name in a run, having the runners attempt more difficult challenges, and entering raffles for the chance of winning prizes. Over $25.6 million has been raised across 25 marathons. Format Speedrunners take turns demonstrating their prowess at beating various video games in the quickest possible time, done in front of an audience as well as a livestream through Twitch. Sometimes these runs may be executed in an unusual or specific way, such as fully completing every level, completing a game blindfolded, or featuring multiple runners racing against one another to complete a game first. Video games run in Games Done Quick events include both retro and modern titles. The runs typically feature commentary from the runner(s) or experienced commentators, as well as donation messages read by an announcer. Most of the popular runs feature video game glitches and discussion between the runner and the commentators, most frequently describing techniques or using observational humor and banter. Humor and banter is especially used for non-interactive or repetitive sequences that don't require the runner to use much or any skill. Donations from viewers may feature humorous comments that contain inside jokes among the speedrunning community, as well as more personal acknowledgements concerning the charity donated to. Because of the live broadcast and wider audience, runners and commentators are encouraged to refrain from using strong profanity and offensive behavior. History Writer and speedrunner Eric Koziel identifies two important precursors to Games Done Quick: the "Desert Bus for Hope" donation drive organized by LoadingReadyRun in November 2007, and a series of charity speedrun marathons held by The Speed Gamers starting in March 2008. Users of the site Speed Demos Archive decided to hold a charity marathon in January 2010, during MAGFest 8. It was themed around 8-bit and 16-bit video games and thus dubbed "Classic Games Done Quick" (after the 1990s speedrunning project Quake Done Quick). Internet connectivity problems at the MAGFest hotel forced SDA administrator Mike Uyama to relocate the event to his mother's basement, but it raised over $10,000 for CARE. Following that initial success, the first Awesome Games Done Quick marathon was held in January 2011, expanding from two days to five days, incorporating newer games such as Halo and Portal, and raising more than $50,000 for the Prevent Cancer Foundation. The first Summer Games Done Quick was held in August 2011, raising $20,000 for the Organisation for Autism Research. Since then, both Awesome Games Done Quick and Summer Games Done Quick have recurred annually, raising larger amounts each year. A one-off additional marathon was held in March 2011 to support victims of the earthquake and tsunami in Japan; Japan Relief Done Quick raised over $25,000. In addition, a one-off promotional event was held on March 20, 2015 to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the ''God of War'' franchise. Over the course of five hours, God of War Done Quick ended up raising $3,500 for The AbleGamers Foundation. In 2020, Games Done Quick excluded the speedrunner Luzbelheim during the event, after media reported on tweets by him that supported antifeminism and the Spanish far-right party Vox. Both the posts at issue and Luzbelheim's exclusion caused controversy on social media. List of marathons Awesome Games Done Quick Summer Games Done Quick Special Marathons Notes References External links * *All Runs At a GDQ Category:Charity events in the United States Category:Speedrunning Category:Video game events